Psicofonía
by IzzieBlake
Summary: "Sora nunca creyó en los fantasmas o en cualquier ente paranormal, nada le daba miedo y muy pocas veces se asustaba, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, entre cristales y lamentos que llegaban hasta su corazón, Sora creyó en ellos y lejos de sentir temor, sintió compasión" Taiora.
1. Parte Uno

Muy buenas, izzie aqui con esta historia =D

Para esta historia me inspiré en la canción Psicofonía de Gloria Trevi, cabe mencionar que ya anteriormente había hecho una historia (en otro fandom) con esa misma canción, no hay mas relación entre las dos historias que la canción utilizada =D

Es un taiora y va dedicado a mi hermosa Beta Criisi, la adoro con todo mi corazon y espero que le guste el fic =D y tambien quiero agredecer a Ofelia Ishida

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Psicofonía.

"Sora nunca creyó en los fantasmas o en cualquier ente paranormal, nada le daba miedo y muy pocas veces se asustaba, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, entre cristales y lamentos que llegaban hasta su corazón, Sora creyó en ellos y lejos de sentir temor, sintió compasión"

* * *

Acto Uno

Hipotermia

— ¿Crees en los fantasmas?

Aquella pregunta le supo a gracia y apretó sus dientes para evitar reírse ante las ocurrencias de su amigo, se removió en la suave cama en la que estaba recostada dándole la espalda, _no, _ella no creía en fantasmas y nada paranormal que no pudiera ver, oír, incluso oler, no, ella no creía en esas tonterías y no había necesidad alguna de contestar aquella preguntas.

—O Dios, ¡Escuchen esta _psicofonía_!—gritó otro de sus amigos, el que estaba pegado a la computadora.

— ¡Quita eso! ¡¿No ven que están invocando a los fantasmas?!—chilló otra voz, prominente de otro de sus amigos.

—Pero si es que venimos a estudiar aquí—habló otra, en voz calma, sentado en el suelo leyendo un libro—. Por favor, no griten que mamá se preocupará.

—Pero es que tienen que escucharla—recalcó su amigo, el menor del grupo, de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes—. Da miedo, hermano escúchala.

—No, porque Sora no cree en fantasmas— contestó el hermano mayor, el que le preguntó por los fantasmas, mejor amigo y compañero de curso, que al igual que su hermano, compartía las mismas características, cabello rubio y ojos azules, oscuros como un mar enfurecido.

—Bueno le subiré volumen para que todos escuchen.

— ¡No! ¡Qué miedo! ¡Takeru deja eso ya!—suplicó el mayor de su grupo, alto, cabello lacio y azulado, ojos oscuros protegidos por gafas de carey.

—Venimos a estudiar, ¿Lo recuerdan?—habló el último de sus amigos, menor que ella por un año, de cabellos rojizos y ojos oscuros, de todos, él era el más centrado e inteligente.

—O, si es cierto, ¿Qué estudiábamos?—preguntó Takeru, dejando a un lado la computadora de Koushiro, el dueño de la casa.

—Historia de Japón—contestó Sora, enderezándose en la cama—. Estamos ayudando a Joe, que tiene que pasar su examen de admisión.

—Es cierto, es cierto, ¿En que nos quedamos?—inquirió Yamato.

Koushiro, el de cabellos rojizos, comenzó a relatar la parte de la historia en la que se había quedado, Sora los miró atenta, todos ellos eran sus únicos y verdaderos amigos, se habían conocido en un campamento y desde entonces y al descubrir que estudiaban en escuelas cercanas e incluso con Yamato y Takeru en la misma escuela, se volvieron inseparables, Sora era una chica desconfiada por naturaleza y ellos, sin excepción alguna, habían demostrado lo mucho que valían como personas, hecho que hacía enfurecer a su madre, pues, en sus diecisiete años de vida, ella nunca, había tenido una amiga, una persona que la volviera femenina y no un grupo de hombres que la hacían ver como una gran dama de la calle.

— ¿El imperio Tachikawa?

Sora dejó a un lado sus pensamientos al escuchar ese apellido, volteó a ver a Takeru quien fue el que formuló esa pregunta, ella había escuchado en sus antiguas clases de historia como mencionaban ese apellido pero realmente nunca le prestó la debida atención.

—Si—comentó Koushiro—. Cayeron en los años veinte.

— ¿Cómo que cayeron en los años veinte?—preguntó esta vez Yamato.

—Su imperio—habló Joe, el mayor de todos—. Era una de las familias más poderosas de todo Japón, comenzaron a tener problemas económicos gracias al auge de la primera guerra mundial, fueron poderosos, grandes, sublimes, pero…

—Cayeron—continuó Koushiro por su amigo—. Nunca se supo el motivo pero en 1920 los mataron a todos en la mansión Tachikawa, la única descendiente murió con ellos y con eso murió también el apellido Tachikawa.

—Uff que fuerte—dijo Sora, recostándose de nuevo en la cama.

—Oh Joe, ya sabes algo de historia—dijo Yamato en torno burlón—. Pasaras el examen.

—Disculpa—replicó el mayor en voz sabionda—. Pero eso es algo más que elemental, lo enseñan en primaria y hay películas sobre eso.

—Pues yo no lo sabía—soltó Yamato—. ¿Tú lo sabías, Takeru?

—Para nada.

— ¿Tu, Sora?

—Mmm…tampoco.

—Ves, ves, no es algo elemental.

Koushiro soltó un suspiro cansado a la vez que Joe replicaba exaltado a un Yamato que junto con Takeru reían divertidos, ella en cambio, los observó en silencio, ya faltaba poco para oscurecer y eso significaba que tendría que regresar a casa, en donde una vez más, perdería la paz y comenzaría su rutina diaria, pelear con su madre por cualquier insignificancia.

—Chicos, vamos a cenar—dijo Koushiro y a los segundos, los cuatro salieron de la habitación, dejándola a ella sola con sus pensamientos, tras unos cuantos minutos y al escuchar risas fuera del cuarto, Sora se enderezó y levantándose de la cama se dirigió hacia la puerta pero sus pies, tropezaron contra el libro que Koushiro había dejado en el suelo.

Sora lo agarró curiosa, lo ojeó deteniéndose en la página marcada por Koushiro, en ella, se leía la historia que los chicos comentaban, titulada como "La caída del imperio Tachikawa", Sora no se interesó en leerla, en cambio, se entretuvo con una imagen a tamaño real, era una pintura, de la última descendiente de los Tachikawa, una joven como de su edad, pintada con piel blanca, ojos miel y cabello ondulado café, estaba sentada vestida con la característica ropa de esa época, un vestido manga larga azul oscuro y un sombrero de sol del mismo color, no sonreía, pero se miraba realmente hermosa, sus ojos color miel a pesar de estar pintados, tenían un fuerte poder, que atraían a cualquiera, se quedó embelesada viéndola por varios segundos, era como si le estuviere llamando, como si estuviere tratando de decirle algo…

Negó con la cabeza y cerró el libro, sus amigos le llamaban y moría de hambre.

* * *

Al oscurecer, Sora llegó a su hogar, un apartamento pequeño en donde convivía junto a su madre, Toshiko Takenouchi, una mujer fría, dura y encerrada a sí misma, Sora siempre imaginó que su madre se había convertido en lo que era, gracias al abandono de su padre, pues, todas las noches y entre sueños, siempre venían a su mente, recuerdos de su tierna infancia, donde su mamá era la que la llenaba de mimos y besos. Una parte de ella creía que su madre la odiaba por el parecido que ella guardaba con su padre.

Se sentó en el suelo frente a la mesa donde su mamá servía la cena, no tenía hambre, pero sabía que si no probaba bocado otra pelea se armaría. Su madre se sentó frente a ella y en silencio comenzó a comer, Sora, tras soltar un suspiro, comió también.

— ¿Dónde estuviste hoy?—preguntó su madre con su típico tono desinteresado.

—Con los chicos—contestó de la misma forma, con su voz personal previamente practicada.

—Otra vez con esos hombres, ¿Qué no entiendes que…

—Ya lo sé, mamá—interrumpió indispuesta a comenzar la misma discusión de siempre—. Ellos son mis amigos y no me importa lo que piensen los demás.

Su madre no dijo nada y ella sin bajar la guardia continuó comiendo mecánicamente, su relación con su madre era tensa e incómoda, todo esto había sucedido a raíz desde que su padre las abandonó hacía unos cuantos años atrás, Sora, siempre quiso culpar a su padre del fiasco que vivía junto con su madre, pero una parte de ella, le impedía con creces culparlo de algo que él no había querido, ella, muy a su pesar, los seguía queriendo a los dos.

— ¿Fuiste al curso en que te inscribí?

—Choca con mi práctica, mamá—replicó entre dientes, ella no quería aprender a costurar, suficiente con lo que había aprendido en la escuela.

—Pero Sora es por tu bien.

—No es por mi bien, es por tu bien—se defendió, dejó a un lado sus palillos chinos y se colocó de pie—. Quieres convertirme en mujer, pues, para tu mayor información ya lo soy, no necesitas meterme en esos cursos.

Y antes de que su mamá dijera algo que detonara la pelea del día, Sora se encerró en su habitación, no le gustaba la vida que ahora le tocaba vivir junto con su madre encerradas en ese pequeño apartamento, ella sabía que podían ser más que eso en que se habían convertido, sin embargo, cada día le resultaba más difícil hablar con ella.

Se recostó en su tibia cama y sus ojos se perdieron en su techo, en su mente, consideró la propuesta de su padre, irse a Kioto por un fin de semana y pasarla junto a él, tenía muchos años sin verle y le resultaba difícil hablar con él, pero de su madre y de su padre, tenía que haber alguno con el que pudiere apoyarse un poco, por los momentos con su madre era imposible y su padre, merecía la oportunidad que ella le negó años atrás.

No le costó decidirse, ese fin de semana, la pasaría en Kioto.

* * *

Los fríos de diciembre, eran sus favoritos, sentir el aire revolver sus cortos cabellos y como éste se escabullía por su cuerpo cubierto por sus abrigos le sentaba delicioso, amaba el frío y la manera en como éste la alejaba de sus problemas.

Se subió al tren y no miró atrás, le había costado mucho haber convencido a su mamá que lo mejor sería irse por un fin de semana, su madre no había gritado pero si protestó y ella fue la que gritó, luego tras su tan ya acostumbrado silencio, su madre la dejó ir, no lo pensó dos veces, hizo una pequeña maleta y se fue, porque lo mejor, era guardar las distancias, sanar las heridas.

Llegó a su destino y al bajar del tren, el viento la recibió con una escandalosa caricia que revolvió y congeló sus sentidos, a pesar de estar bajo la calefacción, los fríos de diciembre, eran arrasadores , pero ella no se quejaba, amaba el frío, en especial, el cercano a la navidad.

No le costó divisar a su padre, a pesar de tener varios años sin verle y que canas invadían su negro cabello a Sora no se le hizo difícil reconocerlo, no corrió ni gritó con emoción al verlo, su corazón aún palpitaba resentido, pero ahora, se le resultaba más llevadero, menos difícil de aceptar a su familia rota. Su padre tocó su hombro una vez ella estuvo a un paso de él, Sora pudo percibir tenues arrugas en su rostro y sintió tristeza, se estaba perdiendo los años con sus padres.

Por el resto del día, su padre le enseñó la ciudad, al anochecer, cenaron en el pequeño apartamento y ahí, se atrevieron a hablar todo lo que no habían hablado a lo largo de todos esos años de distancia.

Para el domingo, su padre planeó una excursión sobre los lugares históricos de esa zona de Japón, tomaron un bus y tras una hora llegaron a un campo, en donde, hacía muchos siglos atrás, éste fue escenario de una guerra civil.

A su papá le gustaba la historia a ella le encantaba escucharlo, la nieve que comenzaba a caer, le daba un toque especial al hermoso paisaje que sus ojos admiraban, caminaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que la nieve les hizo imposible continuarr sin que sus dedos se retorcieran por el frio y sus ojos ardieran contra el fuerte contacto contra los copos de nieves, con sobreesfuerzo caminaron hasta la cabaña más cercana en donde se protegieron de la tormenta.

Permanecieron por varias horas, en donde perdieron su hora de regreso y con ello también el bus, su padre, preocupado porque anocheciera, salió junto con otras personas a buscar ayuda para no tener que pasar la noche en esa desolada cabaña.

El tiempo pasó y no hubo señal de su padre y de los demás que le acompañaron, la tormenta creció junto con su temor de perder algo que apenas acababa de recuperar, se acercó hasta el portal en donde una fuerte ventisca la recibió, intentó ver más allá de la fría nieve amontonada sin éxito alguno, no había señal alguna de su padre.

Cuando la primer estrella se posó en el firmamento, Sora salió de la pequeña cabaña, escuchó como algunas mujeres le pidieron que se detuvieran, pero ella no hizo caso, los copos de nieve golpeaban con fiereza su rostro y lastimaba sus ojos, sus piernas se movían con dificultad sin un rumbo fijo, una parte de su cerebro, le pedía que se detuviera y regresara a lo seguro, pero su parte emocional, le pedía a gritos, encontrar a la persona demacrada que vivía en soledad por culpa de un mal amor, que intentó reivindicarse con ella, que buscaba una oportunidad, que ella estaba dispuesta a dársela.

El cielo oscureció y ella perdió momentáneamente el sentido de orientación, la tormenta de nieve le impedía ver más allá y el frío cada vez la debilitaba más, giró sobre sus talones, tratando de encontrar la cabaña, pero no había nada, estaba sola, en medio de la nieve junto con el cielo oscuro como único compañero, emprendió una vez más su marcha, esta vez, tratando de encontrar alguna ayuda y tras un mal paso, ella cayó sobre su trasero sobre la resbaladiza nieve la cual, la movió con fuerza y la hizo caer cuesta abajo, sintiendo el frío más fuerte que nunca.

La nieve invadió sus fosas nasales, así como sus dientes y lengua, se enterró en sus uñas y lastimó sus ojos, Sora cayó boca arriba y la nieve no fue capaz de amortiguar el golpe, un gemido seco escapó de sus labios a la vez que su cuerpo entero tiritaba por el frío, sentía como la nieve le cubría el cuerpo y el cabello, dolía y moría de frío.

Con sus brazos temblorosos, Sora se levantó, sus ojos fueron a parar en sus dedos morados y el miedo comenzó a invadirla, la adrenalina se le disparó el ver lo realmente oscuro que estaba, una fuerte ventisca le atacó proporcionándole más miedo del que ya vagaba por sus venas, agitada y ofuscada buscó algún indicio de vida además de los árboles frondosos y para su suerte un muro de piedra se alzaba con gloria frente a ella, Sora no lo dudó, el frío y el miedo a partes iguales estaba causando estragos en ella, débil pero con la adrenalina a tope, corrió hacia aquel muro el cual, se miraba mohoso y varias enredaderas decoraban la piedra, por un momento, Sora pensó que un gran portón se alzaría junto con el muro, pero para su sorpresa, eran cintas amarillentas y un cartel de precaución lo que estaba en vez del portón.

Sora ignoró las señales, el peligro estaba en esa tormenta de nieve que danzaba alrededor de ella, si no buscaba calefacción moriría de hipotermia, así que, no lo pensó dos veces, estiró sus piernas, saltándose las cintas amarillas y entró.

Un pequeño camino y estatuas escalofriantes fue lo primero que encontró, Sora no les prestó atención, se abrazó a sí misma y llegó hasta la enorme mansión que la esperaba al final del camino, la madera chirrió cuando puso un pie sobre ella, siguió crujiendo a medida que subía las pequeñas gradas, Sora notó como los vidrios de las ventanas estaban rotos y la puerta principal obstaculizada por grandes tablas de madera, no supo que hacer y la impotencia acompañó al miedo y al frío, no sabía dónde estaba, había una tormenta de nieve alrededor de ella, estaba muy lejos de su casa y su papá había desaparecido, si no actuaba, se moriría en ese lugar, completamente sola.

Y ella odiaba la soledad…

—Hey, por aquí…

Sora respingó ante la varonil voz que le habló, buscó hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar al dueño de la voz sin éxito alguno, tragó duro, pensando que su imaginación le estaba haciendo una mala pasada.

—Hey, ¡Aquí!

Sora sintió como su respiración se agitaba, alguien le estaba hablando, pero ella no lograba encontrar una forma humana que le brindara protección, azorada, dio un paso hacia atrás, dispuesta a salir corriendo de allí.

— ¡Estoy en la casa!—gritó una vez más la voz—. Esta nevando muy feo, entra, las ventanas se pueden abrir.

Impulsada por el instinto de supervivencia, Sora se acercó hacia una de las ventanas, la madera estaba mojada y chilló de igual forma cuando la movió abriéndola, dentro, todo estaba oscuro, siendo la luna la única lámpara que iluminaba la estancia, Sora estuvo tentada a no entrar allí pero el viento abrazando sus piernas fue suficiente para que de un brinco entrara a la casa.

No estaba caliente y el viento chocando contra las ventanas creaban un sonido fantasmal, pero por lo menos, los copos de nieve ya no la bañaban y el viento ya no le atacaba, sabía que por los momentos podría sobrevivir, solo necesitaba un poco de calor.

Escuchó unos suaves pasos y alarmas se prendieron en su cabeza, ahora que se sentía refugiaba se percataba de lo que había hecho era incorrecto, había allanado y una casa y por si fuera poco había obedecido a un extraño.

Sora se pegó contra la pared en posición de defensa, no podía pelear pero sabía dar patadas a zonas sensibles, con suerte podría escapar de esa, los pasos se escucharon con más fuerza, alzó su cabeza encontrándose con la figura de un hombre, no podía ver su cara pero se percató que su cabello era desordenado, su complexión era delgada y se miraba mucho más alto que ella.

— ¿Estas bien?—preguntó en un tono dulce que bajó sus defensas, ya no tenía miedo de que le hicieran daño.

—Si estoy bien, pero muero del frío.

—Oh, si vas al segundo piso encontraras grandes y reconfortantes colchas, te quitará el frío.

Sora observó las gradas, se miraban feas y viejas quiso ver más allá de las gradas pero una capa oscura le imposibilitaba ver el segundo piso.

—Me da miedo—confesó para su vergüenza, a ella no le daba miedo ese tipo de cosas—. Está muy oscuro.

— ¡Oh, vamos!—replicó el hombre soltando una fresca carcajada—. No es como que si hubiera fantasmas.

—De eso no estoy segura—dijo ella, apartando su rostro del de él, sus mejillas ardían llenas de vergüenza—. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¿También te proteges de la tormenta?

—En realidad no—contestó el hombre, soltando una sonrisa fresca, dio un paso hacia delante y Sora pudo apreciarle mejor, era un chico, se miraba joven como de su edad, su piel era oscura y sus ojos así como sus cabellos guardaban un tono chocolatoso, Sora sintió cosquillas en el estómago al ver sus redondos ojos y la sonrisa pícara que asomaba en su rostro, se miraba realmente guapo—. La verdad es que estoy esperando a mi novia—confesó para su decepción, era un chico ocupado, no se sorprendía, los guapos siempre estaban ocupados.

—Oh, ¿Quedaste de verte con tu novia aquí? ¿En medio de esta gran tormenta?

—Cuando vine no nevaba—dijo él volviendo a reír, Sora se encantó con su hermosa sonrisa, nunca había escuchado a nadie reír tan bonito—. Y siempre quedamos en vernos aquí, a ella no le gusta irse a mi casa, lo que me preocupa es mi hermana, quedó de esperarme en el auto pero no puedo salir de aquí, ¿la viste?

—No había nadie más que yo, de seguro se fue cuando la tormenta inició.

—Espero que sea así—dijo, soltando un suspiro lleno de preocupación—. Me moriría si algo le pasara.

—Estoy segura que nada le pasó—trató de tranquilizar, pero con esa tormenta ella no podía asegurar algo tan semejante como eso—. No creo que tu novia venga, está muy feo allá afuera, puede exponerse, ¿No tienes como llamarla?

—Es extraño, me dijeron que estaba alistándose, pensé que no tardaría mucho, creo que me equivoqué.

— ¿La has esperado mucho?

—Siento que ha pasado una eternidad—confesó soltando otra carcajada que le envolvió los sentidos, por un segundo sintió envidia, la novia podía escucharlo reír todos los días—. Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres, les encanta arreglarse y tardan horas en eso.

—Es por la tormenta—dijo convencida—. Está espantoso, creo que somos los únicos tontos que salimos cuando deberíamos de estar en casa protegidos de este endemoniado frio.

—Tienes razón—susurró riendo de nuevo—. Por cierto, Soy Taichi Yagami, mucho gusto.

Sora se emocionó al saber su nombre, era elegante, así como su forma de hablar, era un chico realmente guapo, lamentaba mucho que tuviera una novia.

—Yo soy Sora Takenouchi, el gusto es mío.

— ¿Te llamas como el cielo?—exclamó, sorprendido.

—Así es—soltó y fue su turno para reír, él era realmente encantador—. En realidad, es un nombre común.

—Tienes razón, ya escucharas el de mi novia, te darás cuenta que es extraño. Por cierto, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Claro, el que quieras.

—Por la chimenea—indicó, señalando una enorme chimenea a unos cuantos pasos de ellos—. En el piso, está un cuadro donde sale mi novia, no me gusta verlo ahí tirado, ¿Podrías recogerlo? Es que yo no puedo.

Sora no dijo nada, aquella petición se le hacía de lo más extraña que podía imaginar, sin embargo, decidió ayudarlo sin rechistar, caminó haciendo crujir la madera con cada paso que daba, cerca de la chimenea, se agachó y sostuvo el cuadro con sus manos, era grande y pesaba mucho, curiosa por conocer a la novia de ese chico tan guapo, le dio vuelta al cuadro y cuando sus ojos detallaron a la joven pintada en él; el cuadro cayó de nuevo al suelo creando un sonido sordo que opacó su jadeo.

Sus manos temblorosas cubrieron su boca y sus ojos dilatados observaron espantada al joven que la miraba curioso…la chica del cuadro, ya la había visto antes, en el libro de Koushiro, en el libro de _historia _de su amigo, la chica del cuadro, la novia de Taichi, se trataba de una Tachikawa, la última descendiente de los Tachikawa, _la misma chica que murió en 1920._

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tampoco puedes recoger el cuadro?

Sora se percató de que el joven no llevaba ni un abrigo que lo cubriera del frio y que sus vestimentas eran antiguas quizás de la misma época en la que vivió la Tachikawa…

Gritó, espantada, horrorizada con el miedo paralizándole los sentidos, frente a ella, se encontraba un fantasma.

* * *

Acto Dos.

Alucinaciones.

Sora despertó ante el intenso murmullo que martilleaba sus oídos, sus ojos ardieron ante la fuerte luz que le rodeaba, parpadeó por varios segundos hasta que logró acostumbrarse a la luz, poco a poco, divisó a las figuras que por un momento fueron borrosas como las de sus padres, discutiendo, como siempre.

Miró a su alrededor y no le costó realizar que estaba en un hospital, lo que si le costó fue encontrar la causa por la que se encontrara en una camilla, lo único que a su mente venía era una enorme mansión muy de historias de terror y un chico muy guapo que resultaba tenía muchos años de muerto, había sido un sueño muy extraño, definitivamente debía de dejar de llevarse con sus amigos.

— ¿Cómo pudiste descuidarla así?—escuchó a su madre en voz temblorosa demandar—. ¡Es tu hija! ¡Y tu desnaturalizado la dejaste en plena tormenta de nieve sola! ¡Pudo morir!

—Estaba buscando ayuda, Toshiko—replicó entre dientes su padre—. No podíamos quedarnos en esa cabaña hasta que nos congeláramos, nunca imaginé que Sora saldría.

Oh…ahora lo recordaba, había salido en busca de su padre y la tormenta le había atrapado, había caído y se había topado con un enorme muro y por consiguiente la terrorífica mansión, aunque eso, estaba segura había sido un sueño, tal vez se había desmayado con la caída.

—Pero, ¿Es que no entiendes el peligro en que la pusiste?—masculló su madre, indispuesta a ceder—. ¡Estaba tirada tan cerca de esa casa abandonada! ¡Fue un milagro que la hubieran encontrado! ¡Considerando el lugar tan peligroso en el que estaba!

¿Casa abandonada? ¿Cómo la mansión embrujada de sus sueños? ¿Podría ser cierto aquello? ¿Podría haber encontrado por casualidad esa casa?

— ¿Qué casa?—preguntó con voz ronca, sus padres le ignoraron continuando con su discusión—. ¿Qué casa?—replicó de nuevo, elevando un poco más la voz, sus padres esta vez la determinaron.

—Sora—musitó su madre, corriendo a abrazarle—. ¡Oh Dios! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele nada?

—Estoy bien, un poco cansada—contestó a duras penas—. ¿Dónde me encontraron?

—Estabas cerca de la antigua mansión Tachikawa, desmayada—contestó su papá y con eso sus nervios se congelaron—. Queda a varios Kilómetros de donde estábamos, ¿Cómo fue que diste a dar allí?

— ¡¿Ves lo que haces?!—Chilló su madre, soltándola del abrazo solo para irse a discutir a un lado de su ex marido—. ¡Se suponía que venía a pasarla bien y no estar en un hospital!

—¡Por Dios, Toshiko! ¿Qué no entiendes que…

Sora reprimió un gemido de sorpresa, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y sus piernas las sentía heladas, la mansión embrujada no había sido un sueño, ella en realidad había estado allí, ¿o quizás no? Tal vez solo miró la mansión y dio la vuelta, quizás se desmayó luego de eso, no había forma de que ella hubiera entrado, no podría ser posible, porque de serlo, ella habría visto a aquel chico guapo que le hablaba de una novia y hermana, hermana que nunca vio fuera, un chico muerto_, un fantasma,_ un fantasma que le había hablado, un fantasma que le _había_ gustado, un fantasma…un verdadero fantasma, seres paranormales en los que ella jamás creyó…

Sus parpados desobedientes se fueron cerrando de a poco y antes de caer en un profundo sueño, una hermosa sonrisa se coló en sus recuerdos.

* * *

Su madre le prohibió regresar a Kioto junto con su padre, ella no le escuchó y tampoco obedeció, haberse encontrado con su papá le había supuesto un respiro de aire fresco, ahora que le había encontrado, no quería dejarlo, podría sonar un poco injusta y egoísta, pero, ante todo, ella fue una niña, una niña que anheló una familia, familia que nunca tuvo por diferencias entre sus padres y a pesar de que se encontraba en una etapa que distaba de su niñez, Sora se había vuelto aquella niña en esas pocas horas que estuvo junto a su padre, fue feliz y río como nunca antes lo había hecho, no podía y no quería separarse de él y todo por un accidente.

Y, tampoco podía negarlo, había algo más que la mantenía intrigada y sin poder pegar ojo durante todos esos días y era el supuesto fantasma con el cual había interactuado durante varios minutos sin darse cuenta que se trataba de un espíritu, era extraño y surreal, muchas veces quiso creer que todo había sido un delirio por el frío por el cual estaba pasando pero desechaba esa idea al momento en que su cerebro le reproducía aquella imagen una y otra vez, si hubiese sido una alucinación, ella no recordaría con tanta exactitud aquella escena.

_Por cierto, Soy Taichi Yagami, mucho gusto…_

Taichi Yagami…Ella no había inventado ese nombre y nunca antes lo había escuchado, si hubiese sido una alucinación, ella no recordaría aquel nombre con tal exactitud, ella realmente lo escuchó, tal vez y la opción más fiable era que el chico en cuestión, le hubiese gastado una muy mala broma y por el estado en el que se encontraba ella lo hubiese sentido real.

Quiso creer eso y olvidarse del asunto, sin embargo, no lo logró. Por su cabeza seguía rondando esa afable sonrisa que logró conquistarla por un momento así como también el hecho de que podría estar muy muerto, la incertidumbre comenzaba a hacer estragos en ella y sin soportar ni un segundo más, en una de sus tantas noches de desvelo, Sora comenzó con su investigación.

Su aliado más poderoso fue el internet, sus ojos vidriosos ante el sueño y la fuerte luz que emitía el monitor inició su búsqueda, Sora colocó el apellido "Tachikawa" en el buscador más famoso de Japón, no se hizo esperar mucho, la lista de artículos con el apellido Tachikawa parecía interminable.

"_La muerte de los Tachikawa"_

"_Los Tachikawa: El imperio que pudo ser" _

"_La verdad tras el misterio, Imperio Tachikawa destruido"_

"_Familia Tachikawa, Dinero, Poder y Sangre" _

"_Destino truncado, Familia Tachikawa tocada por la mano de la muerte"_

"_Secretos de la historia: Un Imperio destinado a la muerte"_

Dio clic al primer enlace, sus ojos leyeron rápidamente la biografía, en donde explicaban que los Tachikawa eran tan poderosos por ser los dueños de una de las empresas petroleras mas prestigiosas en Japón, lo tuvieron todo y fueron grandes y poderosos hasta que la primera guerra mundial explotó y con eso la economía bajó considerablemente a tal punto que estuvieron a punto de quedar en banca rota y fue ahí cuando el verdadero problema surgió, Keisuke Tachikawa, actual CEO de la empresa, comenzó a buscar dinero, metiéndose en varios problemas y gracias a ello, las malas acciones que el señor Tachikawa realizó, ocasionó la muerte de su familia y de todos los que se encontraban en la mansión Tachikawa.

Fue el domingo 18 de enero de 1920, a horas de la tarde, un grupo de sicarios allanó la mansión Tachikawa y dispararon, acribillando a todo el que estuviera dentro de la mansión, sin dejar a un solo sobreviviente, años después, capturaron a los actores del homicidio, quienes fueron condenados a muerte capital.

Sora salió de esa página y aún más curiosa que antes, entró a otra, en donde, detallaron la biografía de los Tachikawa como si se tratase de una novela, Sora continuó leyendo, hasta que una escena le choqueó por completo.

"_Esa misma tarde, el prometido de la heredera Tachikawa, la fue a buscar en la mansión. Como solían acostumbrar, todos los domingos él iba por la señorita Tachikawa para ir juntos al teatro, en esa ocasión, la pequeña hermana, del apuesto muchacho, les acompañó, esperándoles en el automóvil, __**grave error, **__o quizás, una treta del cruel destino._

_**Taichi Yagami—**__de dieciocho años de edad, de facciones hermosas y personalidad encantadora, hijo mayor de Susumo Yagami, dueño del teatro Iryūjon el más famoso y principal de aquella época y de Yuuko Yagami, actriz de renombre— Entró a la mansión con su habitual confianza, saludó a la servidumbre y esperó frente a las gradas a que su prometida bajara, como siempre solía hacer, sin imaginar, que esa sería la última vez que volvería hacer eso._

_Minutos después de su llegada, los enviados por la muerte rompieron la puerta, Taichi Yagami no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el primer disparo ya había perforado su corazón, los que le siguieron, dañaron el cuerpo sin vida que terminó desplomado en el suelo, al pie de las escaleras._

_Mimi Tachikawa, la joven y hermosa heredera, gritó horrorizada ante el cuerpo sin vida de su amado prometido, el enviado por la muerte acortó la poca distancia que los separaba y sin darle tregua alguna la tomó por el cabello corto y enrulado, la obligó bajar las gradas y una vez estuvo a pocos centímetros del que fue el amor de su vida, los enviados por la muerte, le condenaron._

—_Te mataremos…_

_Y dispararon, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…uno tras otro, hasta que la joven Tachikawa, la última descendiente, la heredera, terminó sin vida, sobre las gradas, bañada en un charco de sangre…_

Sora ahogó un chillido de sorpresa y horror ante aquello que había leído, tiró su laptop contra el suelo y sus manos temblorosas cubrieron sus labios tiritantes, su corazón martilleaba dolorosamente contra su pecho y sus piernas se congelaron como aquella vez que estuvo sobre la nieve, Taichi Yagami no podía ser un invento de su imaginación.

O Taichi Yagami había sido una mala broma que le gastaron o Taichi Yagami era el fantasma que murió esperando a su novia y que aún le esperaba en aquella desolada y tenebrosa mansión.

Sora no descansaría hasta averiguarlo.

No descansó las siguientes semanas, su rostro moreno, tierno y vivaz, había adquirido un par de ojeras moradas y profundas, la cálida sonrisa que le dedicaba a sus amigos, había desaparecido por un par de labios apretados y tensos, sus amigos no le hostigaron, seguros de que su decaimiento venía por la prohibición de volver a ver a su padre, ella no lo negó pero tampoco lo aceptó, su insomnio y su rostro demacrado tenían nombre y apellido y no era su padre, ni su madre, era Taichi Yagami y tenía noventa y cuatro años de muerto.

No durmió leyendo libros, fisgoneando páginas de internet, descargando documentales y viendo las pocas películas que se gravaron en el pasado, no cabía duda para ella, había existido un Taichi Yagami quien había fallecido junto con su hermana menor Hikari Yagami el 18 de enero de 1920, junto con la familia Tachikawa y la servidumbre, la película junto con los documentales, habían mostrado varios hombres físicamente parecidos al Taichi que ella conoció, pero siempre quedaba en ella la duda, no fue si no, hasta que fisgoneó una de las tantas y más alejadas páginas de internet donde lo encontró.

Una fotografía en blanco y negro, en donde lo pudo detallar, alto, pelo alborotado y la sonrisa que le hizo suspirar en silencio, a su lado aparecía Mimi Tachikawa, ataviada de un vestido largo y oscuro, su cabello corto estaba cubierto por un sombrero de época, en esa fotografía sonreía y tomaba firmemente la mano de Taichi.

No cabía duda, la persona que Sora había visto en esa mansión se trataba de un fantasma, no gritó ni lloró, Sora se desconectó en ese momento, dejó sus pensamientos en blanco e intentó zanjar el asunto, sin embargo, sus pies la llevaron al Archivo de Periódicos, en donde, tras una ardua y frenética búsqueda, lo encontró: las crudas imágenes de la masacre en la mansión Tachikawa, Sora se permitió llorar, sus dedos temblorosos, sostenían el libro en donde, se podía ver la noticia.

"_Domingo negro, Familia Tachikawa acribillada, ningún sobreviviente, Japón está de luto"_

Y ella lo estaba más, al observar una de las imágenes el asesinato de la hermana menor de Taichi, dentro del auto estacionado a unos cuantos centímetros de la entrada principal, la cabeza de la niña estaba apoyada sobre el cristal roto, su cuerpo y el asiento del piloto estaban manchados, la imagen en blanco y negro mostraba una mancha negra, pero ella pudo sentir el olor de sangre fresca penetrando sus fosas nasales.

La imagen del cuerpo de Taichi boca abajo sobre el suelo al pie de las escaleras bañado en sangre junto con el cuerpo de Mimi Tachikawa sobre las gradas con su vestido completamente manchado por la sangre, la dejó con pesadillas por lo menos por un mes, Sora, desde que se perdió entre la tormenta de nieve, dejó de ser la misma persona de antaño.

Su vida se había definido con un antes y un después, antes y después de haber conocido a Taichi Yagami, el fantasma que le sonrió…

Y ahora, se sentía con el deber de ayudarle….

* * *

Fue en una fría mañana, Sora no sabía exactamente con exactitud el día ni la fecha, sólo sabía que tras despedirse de su madre, había tomado el tren y se fue sin avisar a nadie hacia Kioto, vagó por las heladas calles de la ciudad hasta que decidió tomar camino contrario y meterse al cementerio, la nieve le impedía avanzar pero dando grandes zancadas, Sora se perdió entre tumbas y flores congeladas.

Le costó encontrar la tumba de Taichi Yagami, pero tras una larga investigación en donde sus ojos se hincharon y enrojecieron, Sora dio con la noticia en donde anunciaban el lugar exacto donde se enterraría a la familia Tachikawa junto con los hermanos Yagami, sin embargo, a pesar de saber que estaba en el cementerio correcto no daba con las tumbas, no fue sino, hasta que preguntó a uno de los encargados, el más anciano y el menos rápido, quien tras un largo recorrido y varios minutos de historia que a ella no le interesaba, llegaron.

Sora cayó de rodillas al estar frente y prácticamente encima del cuerpo de Taichi Yagami, la placa de mármol estaba vieja, mohosa y agrietada, la nieve combinada con el polvo impedía leer lo que decía, a gatas se acercó hasta la placa, con sus manos cubierta por sus guantes rojos, limpió la placa, le costó sacar la mugre y una vez lo hizo las letras casi borrosas aparecieron.

"_Taichi Yagami, 1902-1920 amado hermano, querido hijo, luz de nuestros días._

_Mimi Tachikawa 1903-1920 llama que resplandecerá por siempre en nuestros corazones _

_Juntos hasta el fin de los días, porque lo que Dios juntó, ni la muerte podrá separarlos"_

Sus ojos se aguaron, _los habían enterrado juntos_ y Taichi la seguía esperando en esa horrible mansión, quizás él seguía en ese mundo porque seguía esperándola a ella, a Mimi Tachikawa quien al parecer no se quedó a esperarlo o quizás también vagaba por la mansión, tendría que investigarlo, para su beneficio, ella no era miedosa, no le costaría volver a escabullirse en la mansión Tachikawa y hablar con Taichi, pero, para hacerle ver que estaba muerto, necesitaba pruebas, sonaba duro e incluso insensible, pero Sora nunca había hecho algo así y lo mejor que podía hacer era llevar suficientes imágenes para que el fantasma se diera cuenta de su realidad.

Así que, tomó un par de fotografías, de la tumba de ellos, la de Hikari Yagami que estaba al lado izquierdo y la de los señores Tachikawa que ocupaba el lado derecho, sin más, se alejó de ese lugar, dispuesta a revelar las fotos para luego marcharse a la mansión Tachikawa.

Sora sintió como sus huesos se congelaban a medida que daba un paso sobre la fría nieve, esta vez no era producto del frío que sus piernas y brazos temblaran, una extraña sensación la corroía por dentro, tenía miedo y ella nunca había experimentado esa sensación, por lo menos no en lo paranormal y en esos momentos cada parte de su cuerpo se estremecía a cada paso que daba, simplemente, no sabía que pensar al respecto y comenzaba a arrepentirse.

No le costó llegar al lugar, gracias al mapa y a toda la información recolectada no se perdió y tras varios segundos caminando y tratando de pasar desapercibida se encontró contra el imponente muro que protegía la mansión Tachikawa.

Se abrazó a sí misma ante la tenebrosa ventisca que revolvió su cabello y le provocó escalofríos, Sora respiró profundamente antes de decidirse a entrar, sus ojos se enfocaron en sus pies y en el camino de tierra que la dirigía a la entrada principal, Sora evitó ver hacia los lados, todo el lugar le sabía a terror.

Se detuvo frente a la entrada principal, vacilando, no estaba lista para enfrentar algo fuera de lugar, para hablar nuevamente con un ente que no pertenecía a este mundo, no era su deber, ni siquiera había ido a buscarlo en primera instancia, fue una simple casualidad la que la había llevado a ese destino particular.

Y quizás, fue esa misma casualidad, la que, hizo que, Taichi Yagami, la encontrara a ella, la persona capaz de hacerle ver que él ya no pertenecía a ese mundo, que la novia a la que tanto esperaba, nunca bajaría esas gradas para reunirse con él.

Sora sintió como su corazón galopeaba con fuerza a su pecho mientras su mano se elevaba hacia la vieja ventana por la cual había entrado días atrás y dividida entre el miedo y la excitación, abrió la ventana, sin realmente saber a lo que se enfrentaba.

* * *

Y ustedes ¿Con cuantos chicos han coqueteado sin saber que realmente son fantasmas?

Espero que me apoyen en este proyecto, sera corto asi que no se preocupen =D =D pero si me gustaria la opinion de todos ustedes, es muy valiosa para mi y me ayuda a continuar =D =D y sin mas que decir los dejo, les mando un abrazo a todos =D


	2. Parte Dos

Hola, hola, Izzie aqui =D =D actualizando capitulo =)

Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo y como siempre, Digimon no me pertenece =( espero les guste la historia.

* * *

Psicofonía

¿Podría ser la muerte un obstáculo ante dos almas destinadas a amarse?

* * *

Acto Cuatro

Compasión

La madera chirrió y ella por segunda vez tuvo miedo. Sacudió su cabeza y se acarició los brazos en un intento de desaparecer los escalofríos que le invadieron, dio un paso más y se adentró por completo en la mansión, con la luz del día, se miraba menos tenebrosa y mucho más antigua de lo que imaginó, el enorme candelabro que colgaba del techo estaba cubierto de telarañas, así como el espejo sobre la chimenea y todos los cuadros que aún estaban sobre la pared las cuales estaban mohosas y resquebrajadas, apenas se lograba ver que en algún momento tuvieron un bonito tapiz del cual solo quedaban pequeñas tiras de papel colgando de la pared, las alfombras que seguramente en su época fueron costosas y finas, ahora solo eran trapos oscurecidos por el polvo, las gradas majestuosas, solo eran una pila de madera carcomida y en el ambiente solo se respiraba polvo y moho combinado con antaño y melancolía, Sora sintió pena, imaginando a la familia que una vez fue feliz.

Se adentró a la estancia, sus pasos se movían al ritmo de la madera chirriante, llegó hasta una enorme sala, cubierta también de polvo y moho, se sorprendió al ver que todo seguía ahí, los muebles, las alfombras, los adornos así como lámparas, todo oscurecido y quizás hasta podrido, las paredes tristes mostraban cuadros de paisajes hermosos y en medio de una de las paredes, un cuadro enorme, con el retrato de la familia Tachikawa, los tres ataviados con ropas típicas japonesas, los tres sonreían, llenos de vida, de alegría, de esperanzas que fueron arrebatadas de una forma tan cruel.

Sora recordó el cuadro que se había deslizado de sus manos días atrás, el golpe seco al caer al suelo la siguió por todas las noches cuando sus ojos se cerraban, ahora que estaba ahí, aún seguía escuchando al cuadro golpearse contra el suelo. Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la entrada principal, en donde, había visto a Taichi Yagami.

Se detuvo cuando la punta de su zapato tocó el cuadro que ella misma dejó caer, se inclinó hasta que sus dedos rozaran el cuadro, lo sostuvo entre sus manos y una vez más le dio la vuelta, encontrándose con la imagen de la heredera Tachikawa, pintada con colores pasteles y de ojos color miel y brillantes, Sora imaginó que así se le miraban siempre los ojos llenos de vida y quizás de amor por su prometido, no quiso imaginarse esos bonitos ojos apagándose junto con la vida que se le escapaba por cada tiro que le dispararon.

Era espantoso y cruel algo que ella jamás lo pudo ver, había escuchado mil veces la historia de ellos y jamás había sentido pena hasta que se vio dentro de ese lugar y los sintió más cercanos que nunca.

— ¡Bu!

Sora respingó y el cuadro se deslizó una vez más ocasionando ese molesto sonido hueco que la dejó sin aliento, su piel se erizó y una suave risa ajena a la suya acompañó a su escalofrío, Sora se abrazó a sí misma, queriendo calmar el helor de su piel.

—Sora-chan—susurró una voz suave que hizo que sus escalofríos aumentaran, se encogió de hombros sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se estremeció—. Pensé que no ibas a volver.

El bolso que sostenía en sus manos cayó al suelo creando una vez más ese odioso sonido hueco que comenzaba a odiar, Sora retrocedió, queriendo escapar, queriendo correr y nunca volver a ese escalofriante lugar.

— ¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó y Sora pudo percibir una nota de preocupación en su voz, se sorprendió, ¿los fantasmas podían sentir?—. Te ves muy pálida, parece que estas enferma.

Ella no dijo nada, su garganta estaba seca al tenerlo ahora frente a ella, a solo unos cuantos pasos, su cuerpo así como su semblante se miraban tan real como si se tratare de una persona más, de un joven vestido con ropa extraña, pero un joven con vida al fin y al cabo, ¿A caso, si tratara de tocarlo, Su mano atravesaría su cuerpo?

El espíritu de Taichi Yagami arrugó sus cejas y ella abrió sus ojos impresionada antes de apartarlos de su figura que aparentaba realidad, Sora miró hacia el suelo sintiendo como su corazón se enloquecía contra su pecho, por un segundo, se vio a si misma corriendo lejos, sin embargo, sus pies se quedaron anclados en el suelo.

—Estoy un poco enferma—susurró en voz temblorosa, sin alcanzar a creer que estaba hablando con un fantasma.

— ¡¿De verdad?!—Inquirió sin cambiar su voz de preocupación—. Entonces debes abrigarte más, la ropa que llevas se ve que no calienta nada.

Sora miró de reojo su ropa, su abrigo café, sus medias negras y los botines que tanto le gustaban, no era ropa fría, pero quizás para un fantasma de noventa y cuatro años, eran tan solo prendas y no abrigos.

—No te preocupes—dijo, alzando su rostro, una sonrisa fingida surcó de sus labios—. ¿Tu cómo estás?

—Un poco aburrido—respondió él, llevando la mirada hacia las gradas—. La función está por empezar, pero Mimi no baja, Hikari ha de estar desesperada, a ella no le gusta esperar, pero es tan buena niña que jamás dirá que está molesta o apurada.

Se mordió el interior de su mejilla a la vez que sentía como el estómago se le revolvía, tragó duro y sus piernas temblaron así como algo dentro de ella se agitó y un extraño sentimiento golpeteaba su pecho.

— ¿Hace cuánto la esperas?—preguntó, con las palabras temblantes.

—Siento que ha pasado una eternidad—respondió sin apartar su mirada de las gradas—. Es extraño, siempre que se tarda, me grita diciéndome cualquier cosa para que se me olvide el enojo de esperarla tanto, pero esta vez no me dijo nada y tampoco la puedo escuchar cantar, a ella le encanta cantar.

Sus ojos pronto se humedecieron, Taichi Yagami extrañaba a su novia y después de noventa y cuatro años la esperaba con fervor, sin darse cuenta que él mismo estaba muerto.

—Taichi—le llamó observando también hacia las gradas desechas—. ¿No notas que algo está diferente?

Él guardó silencio, sin dejar de mirar las gradas y el pasillo que dirigía hacia las habitaciones, Sora lo observó con un poco de temor, su semblante se mostraba serio y a la vez triste, era extraño, porque su cuerpo estaba enterrado y sin embargo su figura mostraba más que lo que un ser viviente podría mostrar.

—La función tendría que comenzar en una hora—dijo dirigiendo su mirada a una pared añejada—. Y miré el reloj y las horas pasaron y Mimi nunca bajó. Una vez, el reloj se detuvo, cayó al suelo y se deshizo y nunca más supe la hora.

Sora tragó saliva, buscando con su mirada los escombros del reloj del cual hablaba Taichi, el tiempo se había encargado en reducirlo en cenizas, de él, ya no había nada.

—Es extraño—continuó—. He visto la lluvia, así como un gran sol, he visto la nieve y he visto las hojas de otoño, lo he visto todo, pero sigo sin verla a ella. No he sentido frío, ni tampoco calor, pero no he dejado de sentirme solo, angustiado, abatido, he visto miles de personas acercándose, husmeando por la casa y aún no puedo verla a ella.

Sora no quiso seguir escuchando, todo aquello le resultaba muy doloroso, porque ella muchas veces se había sentido sola, pero nunca, nunca como Taichi lo estaba y eso le hacía reconsiderar el egoísmo que había cosechado para con su madre.

—Hikari ya no me está esperando, tú no pudiste verla y ella nunca atravesó esa puerta, no podría perdonarme si algo le pasara.

—Taichi—soltó su nombre permitiendo que una lagrima escurridiza danzara por su mejilla—. Lo siento tanto, Taichi…pero…

No pudo continuar y Taichi tampoco quería que continuara, lo supo al sentir el suelo temblando bajo sus pies y el viento soplar contra su rostro, algo andaba mal y sus ojos se lo comprobaron al ver la turbación en el rostro de Taichi.

— ¿Hikari no está bien?—preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—Nada está bien—dijo, tragando sus lágrimas, ya no quería ser la portadora de las malas noticias—. ¿Es que no lo notas? Taichi, tú ya no perteneces aquí.

Él jadeó y la casa entera tembló, Sora perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, le miró negar con la cabeza a la vez que retrocedía, queriéndose alejar de ella, alzó sus manos y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, como cayendo en cuenta de lo que ella había soltado segundos atrás.

—Mientes—soltó en un desalentador suspiro—. ¡Mientes!—gritó y el espejo sobre la chimenea se agrietó—. ¡Mientes! ¡Mimi!... ¡Mimi!... ¡Respóndeme!—chilló, llevando sus manos a la altura de su cabeza—. ¡Hikari!.. ¡¿Hikari, donde estás?!

Taichi gritó por tercera vez el nombre de su hermana, encontrándose con un aterrador silencio, Sora se encogió en su puesto, Taichi había cambiado, su rostro se había desfigurado en una mezcla de dolor y turbación y tan pronto se dio cuenta que ni su novia ni su hermana contestarían, soltó un sollozo, seguido tras otros, hasta que se convirtieron en verdaderos gritos de dolor.

El aire se volvió espeso y cortante, revolviendo sus cabellos y ropa, el espejo se rompió por completo, los pocos cuadros que colgaban cayeron al suelo y el candelabro majestuoso teñido de polvo y telarañas cayó también, creando una sinfonía de cristales rotos, cerró sus ojos y se cubrió los brazos, queriendo protegerse del vidrio que chocaba contra ella.

Sora nunca creyó en los fantasmas o en cualquier ente paranormal, nada le daba miedo y muy pocas veces se asustaba, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, entre cristales y lamentos que llegaban hasta su corazón, Sora creyó en ellos y lejos de sentir temor, sintió compasión.

* * *

Acto Cinco

Miedo.

La habitación oscureció, llenándose de matices naranjas que poco a poco se tornaron en un color rojizo que terminó en completa oscuridad, Sora de pronto se encontró sola, Taichi Yagami había desaparecido hacía tanto y ella no había sido capaz de moverse del suelo, en cambio, había abrazado sus piernas heridas, ignorando el ardor en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

Sus dientes castañearon al mismo tiempo en que sus piernas temblaban, quería escaparse de ahí, salir corriendo y nunca más regresar, simplemente quería cerrar sus ojos y despertar en su cama, lejos de esa oscuridad que sentía de a poco comenzaba a absorberla.

—Entonces… ¿Estoy muerto?

Sora se estremeció al escuchar la voz apagada de Taichi Yagami atrás suyo, reprimió un chillido y ocultó su rostro en sus rodillas, arrepintiéndose mil veces de haber acudido a ese escalofriante lugar.

— ¿Estoy muerto?

Demandó elevando su voz, el piso tembló bajo sus pies y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, tenía miedo, por primera vez en su vida, tenía miedo, mucho miedo y la presencia de Taichi Yagami a sus espaldas la envolvía en esa horrorosa sensación que la estaba asfixiando.

—Lo siento—susurró con voz entrecortada—. Fue hace mucho.

—No lo puedo creer—dijo y Sora percibió verdadera desesperación en él—. No puedo creerlo, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta? ¿Tú sabes algo? ¿Por eso viniste aquí?

Sora no quiso contestar entrando en un estado de pánico, su respiración se había tornado entre cortada y la presencia de Taichi Yagami paralizaba su corazón por segundos, sudaba frío y sus pies estaban engarrotados, tenía mucho miedo, se abrazó con más fuerza, pretendiendo desaparecer del espíritu atrás suyo.

— ¿Por qué no me contestas? Sora-chan, ¿Por qué no me quieres contestar? ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?! ¡Necesito respuestas!

Sora tapó sus oídos con las palmas de sus manos, dejando que su respiración enloqueciera aún más, no aguantaba, necesitaba salir de ahí, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, quedándose anclada en el piso bañado en cristales.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me tienes miedo?—demandó el espíritu con su voz desquebrajada—. ¡¿Me tienes miedo?! ¡No me puedes tener miedo!—gritó y los cristales a su alrededor danzaron al compás de la desesperación del espíritu—. ¡Soy yo el que tiene miedo! ¡Cada parte de mi ser se está deshaciendo en miedo!

Un sollozo involuntario escapó de su garganta seguido tras otro a la vez que sentía como el polvo se deslizaba por su cabeza, su cuerpo se tambaleó de un lado a otro siguiendo las vibraciones del suelo, pedazos de escombros cayeron al suelo, Sora imaginó que la casa le caería encima, pero su cuerpo no fue capaz de reaccionar.

—N-no…no llores—pidió Taichi y las vibraciones se detuvieron—. No entiendo nada…no llores…por favor, ya no llores…no fue mi intención…

Y lo sintió, una presión sobre sus hombros, que lejos de helarle la piel, la reconfortó como nunca, Sora se permitió relajarse dejando que las lágrimas se secaran y su corazón volviese a su ritmo, sus piernas habían dejado de temblar y el miedo había desaparecido por completo, Sora abrió los ojos y lo pudo ver: a Taichi Yagami entre la oscuridad, su figura parecía brillar ante tanta negrura en especial sus ojos que parecían cristalinos, que parecían sufrir, que parecían querer transmitirle todo el dolor, desasosiego, impotencia y tristeza que abordaba su espíritu en ese momento, ella le miró embelesada, creyendo ver una deidad llena de un sufrimiento que ella no podía curar, de un vacío que no podía llenar, de una soledad de la cual, quizás nunca podría escapar, sus ojos volvieron a aguarse volviendo otra vez ese sentimiento de tristeza y compasión que la motivó a regresar a ese lugar y hablar con él, su mano, pequeña y delicada, se alzó queriendo acariciar la mejilla de Taichi, queriendo transmitirle un poco de todo lo que ella sentía, queriendo reconfortarle como él hizo con ella, sin embargo, su mano atravesó su figura y los ojos de Taichi Yagami se expandieron incrédulos ante lo que había pasado, cayendo en su triste realidad…

—Estoy muerto—susurró en voz neutra, alejándose de ella y viéndola, como si ella fuere el fantasma y no él—. De verdad estoy muerto—dijo, viendo sus manos con completa incredulidad.

—Lo siento tanto—dijo Sora con sus labios temblantes.

—¿Cuándo fue?

—En enero de 1920.

—Hoy—soltó Taichi, a pesar de que aún faltara para que fuera enero—. Vine aquí junto a Hikari, a traer a Mimi, iríamos los tres juntos a ver la obra, como solíamos hacer, no entiendo, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Fue…fue…aquí—soltó atropelladamente—. Tú… entraste y te dispararon.

— ¿Disparo?

—Si por detrás, moriste al instante, quizás por eso es que sigues aquí, porque no te diste cuenta de tu muerte.

Taichi guardó silencio, quizás aún impactado por la noticia que ella acababa de soltar, Sora aprovechó para ponerse de pie, sus medias estaban rotas y de su cabeza seguía danzando el polvo, se apartó los residuos que estaban en su ropa con ayuda de sus manos, palpó su rostro también, buscando algún rasguño que por suerte no encontró, por un segundo se sintió extraña, cayendo en cuenta que estaba hablando con un espíritu, algo que todavía no podía llegar a creer.

—No lo entiendo—dijo el espíritu aún contrariado—. No lo siento, no lo puedo sentir, ¿De verdad fue aquí? ¿Por qué me querrían matar aquí? No hice nada malo para que sucediera todo esto.

—No lo creo—contestó Sora a la vez que mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo.

— ¿Y Mimi? Yo la estaba esperando aquí y si me mataron acá, ella pudo correr peligro, ¿Sabes cómo está ella? Por favor, dime que todo está bien.

Sora apartó su mirada anclándola en el suelo, incapaz de decirle la verdad sobre su prometida y hermana, porque a pesar de que estuviere muerto, él sentía como un humano y el dolor lo quebraría, incluso a él, que ya estaba muerto.

—Hikari me estaba esperando afuera, dentro del coche, ¿Ella está bien? O…Dios, dime que está bien.

Sora negó con la cabeza con lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos ardientes y ardor en la garganta, sintiendo el filo del miedo rozando su pecho.

—Todos fallecieron.

* * *

Taichi había gritado, había gritado mucho más que antes y ella había vuelto a caer en el suelo, su cuerpo lastimado vibró y se estremeció, el espíritu de Taichi en cambio, quería y anhelaba llorar, soltar todo su dolor en lágrimas las cuales fueron interpretadas a través de las lágrimas de Sora, las cuales una vez más danzaron por sus mejillas, llenas del dolor que el espíritu en esos momentos le transmitió.

Taichi le había pedido que buscara a su hermana, su espíritu apoyado sobre la ventana rota no podía atravesar el umbral y adentrarse hacia la negrura cubierta de nieve que rodeada la mansión, Sora no tuvo que ser una experta para darse cuenta que su espirito permanecería encerrado quizás por toda la eternidad en ese pequeño espacio de la entrada hacía las gradas en donde murió, darse cuenta de eso le había puesto mucho más triste que antes, Taichi Yagami estaba condenado a permanecer encarcelado en esa desolada y tétrica mansión, sufriendo por la muerte de su hermana y de su prometida, condenado a vagar por ese reducido espacio esperando a alguien que nunca bajaría esas gradas, que estaría solo para toda la vida, sin amor y sin alegrías.

_Sólo por una eternidad… _

Sin embargo y a pesar de sentir tanta empatía por él, Sora no se atrevió a adentrarse a la densa noche y buscar a otro fantasma.

Su madre le había abofeteado en cuanto llegó a su casa, Sora no rechistó y aceptó el regaño de su madre así como la culpa al haberla dejado sola por toda una noche y la mitad del día en que se tardó en regresar a Tokio, Sora no había planeado quedarse toda una noche en esa fría mansión, pero la tristeza del espíritu de Taichi Yagami, le había impedido querer dejarle solo, acompañándole por lo menos una tan sola noche en su eterna soledad, olvidándose de las posibles consecuencias que aquella decisión contraería.

Su madre le había aumentado el castigo y a los días que le siguieron, Sora cayó enferma por una fuerte gripa, producto de haber pasado una noche entera sin calefacción junto con el polvo recorriéndole a cada segundo, a lo largo de sus días de enferma, Sora había olvidado a Taichi Yagami.

Hasta que comenzó a suceder, Sora no podía asegurar si se trataba de su propia mente o de verdad algo paranormal la estaba asechando, ella de pronto, comenzó a sentirse insegura e intranquila.

Primero fue un peso extraño en su espalda, parecido a cuando Taichi tocó sus hombros, solo que en lugar de reconfortarla, le sofocaba, luego, los pasos que le seguían cuando ella estaba sola, así como la sensación de que le estaban viendo, después, las cosas cayéndose a mitad de la noche, habían sido libros, ollas y adornos y algunas cuantas veces su televisor se encendía en un canal interferido.

Sora había perdido los nervios en más de una ocasión, dos grandes ojeras adornaban su rostro moreno así como una profunda palidez, acompañada de dolores de cabeza y pequeños ataques al corazón cada vez que escuchaba un sonido extraño o alguien se colocaba detrás de ella, odiaba aquella situación a la que ella misma se había sometido, ella nunca en su vida había creído en un ente paranormal, ella nunca había sentido esa clase de miedo y ahora, lo vivía a cada segundo, día y noche la acompañaba, adentrándose también en sus pesadillas.

Sentía que faltaba nada para volverse completamente loca…

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Había preguntado una voz a su espalda, una tarde después de las clases, cuando ella se había quedado sola en el salón de clases contemplando el atardecer, una mano grande se había posado sobre su hombro provocando que su piel se erizara y su corazón se detuviera por un par de segundos, Sora se encogió de hombros y cerró sus ojos, completamente horrorizada.

— ¿Sora? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?—demandó una vez más aquella voz, agarrándola del mentón y obligándola a alzar su rostro, abrió los ojos, sintiendo alivio al encontrar azul y no café derretido frente a ella.

—Yamato—susurró.

—Estás extraña, te ves enferma, ya no sales con nosotros y es raro el día que te he visto comiendo, ¿Tienes problemas con tu mamá?

Ella negó suavemente con su cabeza, su madre en realidad se había portado muy bien con ella desde que enfermó.

— ¿Quieres hablarlo?—preguntó sabiendo que algo muy malo ocurría con ella.

—Es muy complicado de hablar.

Yamato se encogió de hombros y ella supo que no se marcharía sin saber lo que sucedía, suspiró, sintiéndose un tanto patética por considerar hablar de ese tema con una persona que probablemente no la creería nada.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo—dijo, jalando una silla y colocándola a un lado de su pupitre, se sentó y la miró fijamente—. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, Sora, no me gusta verte así.

—Yamato—le llamó mordiéndose la lengua de inmediato, no quería hablar, pero sentía que se iba a volver loca si no se desahogaba—. ¿Crees en los fantasmas?

Su amigo frunció el ceño y la miró con cierta incredulidad, Sora se encogió en su puesto, sintiendo la vergüenza teñir sus mejillas.

—No lo sé—contestó condescendiente—. No he visto uno, solo por internet y no te puedo asegurar que sean reales. ¿Vistes algún fantasma?

—Creo…creo…que me están asustando—fue capaz de decir, por alguna extraña razón, se negó a compartir la historia de Taichi.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Pasan cosas raras en la casa, en el día, en la noche, en mis sueños…yo…no puedo estar en paz, Yamato, algo raro está pasando conmigo—confesó en voz temblorosa y quebrada—. No lo soporto, es una tortura… ¡No sé qué es lo que pasa conmigo!—chilló, agarrándose la cabeza con sus manos.

—Sora—le habló, apartando sus manos de su cabeza—. No está pasando nada malo, tienes que tranquilizarte.

— ¡Si está pasando!—exclamó enardecida, deshaciendo el agarre entre sus manos—. Lo siento, Yamato, lo siento todos los días, es como si fuera real.

—Es real porque tu permites que lo sea—dijo con tal seguridad que por un segundo le creyó.

Sora negó con la cabeza, no podía ser algo de su mente, se negaba a que su miedo se materializara por culpa de su psique, Sora siempre fue una persona escéptica, Yamato más que nadie debería de saberlo, ella, entre todos era la que menos creía en lo paranormal, no podía hacerle esto, no podía verle con incredulidad, no podía juzgarla, simplemente no podía, ella no estaba inventando nada, todo era muy real, ¿Por qué, simplemente, no le podía creer?

—Tranquilízate—pidió Yamato en voz fuerte, Sora cerró los ojos y una vez más sus manos sostuvieron su cabeza al mismo tiempo que su respiración se agitaba, se estaba descontrolando, el miedo poco a poco comenzaba a consumirla y no había nadie que pudiera ayudarla—. Sora, tranquilízate—pidió una vez más, esta vez sus manos anclándose en sus brazos, sosteniéndola con firmeza, logrando reconfortarle un poco—. Yo te creo, Sora, yo de verdad te creo—su voz se suavizó así como el agarre en sus brazos—. Pero debes comprender que eso no te debe dominar.

Sora asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, inhaló aire por varios segundos hasta que sintió que ya podía respirar con tranquilidad, Yamato la soltó y ella abrió los ojos.

—lo siento—susurró, apenada—. Entré en crisis.

—Tu eres más fuerte que todo esto, además, no le tomas a los muertos, témele a los vivos, ellos si hacen daño.

Sora no pudo estar de acuerdo con aquello, Taichi Yagami por poco hubiera tirado la casa si se hubiese enojado un poco más, pero decirle eso a su amigo, resultaría otra mala mirada por parte de él.

— ¿Quieres que nos reunamos con los chicos? Así podrás relajarte un poco.

—Mamá anda un poco enojada, no creo que pueda.

—Tranquila, entonces te visitaremos cada vez que se pueda.

—Gracias—susurró, soltando una leve sonrisa, sintiéndose un poco más aliviada, haber contado sus miedos, le había quitado un enorme peso de encima.

* * *

Sin embargo, Sora corroboró que nada de aquello era solo cosas de su mente, cada día, a cada segundo, lo sentía más real que nunca, su cuerpo se erizaba ante la frialdad que tocaba su espalda, hombros y cabeza durante las noches, su corazón dejaba de palpitar cada vez que se movían las cosas o se caían de la repisa sin sentido alguno, sus perfumes habían terminado rotos en el suelo en una madrugada más fría que lo normal, su cama había danzado con ella acostada y Sora había roto el televisor cuando éste, una vez más se prendió.

— ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! —había gritado su mamá, cuando ella, en uno de sus arranques, golpeaba con el mango de su raqueta, la pantalla del televisor.

Sora no supo dar razón y su madre la miró como si fuera una desquiciada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus manos soltaron la raqueta como peso muerto, su madre, contra todo pronóstico, le abrazó y le dedicó unas cuantas palabras de consuelo, Sora quiso desahogarse y contar todo su sufrimiento, pero muy dentro de sí, sabía que su mamá no le iba a creer así como Yamato, que se había mostrado escéptico con ella.

Y a pesar de su silencio, su madre le arregló una cita con el psicólogo, alegando que habían problemas en su etapa de adolescente, Sora no replicó, prefiriendo que su madre creyera que era tan solo una etapa de rebeldía a que había un fantasma asechándola día y noche, así que una tarde por cada semana, Sora terminaba encerrada junto con un psicólogo, que muy raramente le ayudaba, quizás porque ella aún no se atrevía a contar su verdadero problema.

Sora intentó por un segundo ignorar lo que según Yamato y su psicólogo decían "eran cosas de su mente" se aisló de lo que venía agobiando y se dedicó a olvidar a Taichi Yagami, creyendo que esa era la solución a su "paranoia" descubriendo días después que olvidarse de él, no solucionaría ni un ápice lo que estaba viviendo ni el tormento por el cual, el espíritu pasaba.

Fue en una de esas tantas noches calurosas, en donde el calor le escocía con su sutilidad y los grillos la acompañaban por la madrugada, en esa ocasión, los chicos se habían quedado en su casa para una noche de películas, su madre, gracias a la ayuda de su psicólogo, había aceptado la pequeña reunión, no muy contenta y con cierto recelo, pero al fin a y al cabo, terminó accediendo, todo por la felicidad que hacía mucho tiempo su hija había dejado de sentir.

Optaron por una maratón de películas, Takeru se había encargada de elegir las mejores películas de acción-a petición de Yamato- y Koushiro se había encargado de descargarlas, Joe había puesto las bebidas, Yamato la comida y Sora la casa.

Se habían entretenido con las tres primeras películas, Sora por esas horas se había sentido relajada y por ese instante había dejado de sentir miedo, había reído e incluso bromeado con sus amigos, fue para la cuarta película en que sin poderlo evitar, cayó profundamente dormida, enredada en lazos de oscuridad, como venía soñando desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Y en medio de su oscuridad, divisó el brillo de los ojos de Taichi Yagami, Sora una vez más sintió ese confort que había sentido cuando Taichi le había tocado, sonrió junto con la sonrisa del espíritu, pero su dicha se erradicó al sentir aquella frialdad que le paralizaba y erizaba su nuca, Sora comenzó a asfixiarse y no había nadie que la salvara.

Forcejeó contra los lazos que la tenían amarrada, sin éxito alguno y antes de perder la cordura escuchó una suave voz que le susurraba en su oído.

Sora gritó al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se abrían con fuerza, sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros y ella perdió el control comenzando a mover sus brazos y piernas para deshacerse del agarre.

— ¡Sora! —gritaron varias personas, ella no supo distinguir a nadie cegada ante su propio miedo en donde sus ojos estaban anclados ante el oscuro techo, la presión en sus hombros se hizo más fuerte, logrando elevarla del mueble en donde estaba recostada.

—Sora, soy yo, Yamato.

Sus ojos nublados bajaron hasta el rostro de Yamato, soltó unas cuantas lágrimas y se escondió entre el hueco de su hombro y cuello, permitiéndose llorar más de lo que había llorado en todos esos días, la situación, poco a poco comenzaba a hundirla.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo dado, me siento muy feliz por el recibimiento del fic y espero que este capitulo tenga igual recibimiento =) =)

Lenore: gracias por tu rr linda y por tus dibujos tambien (me hacen falta) espero que este capitulo tambien te guste, te mando un mega abrazo =)


End file.
